Fragments of a shattered mind
by PriestofJustice
Summary: A tragic story of forbidden love between two trainers. Where will their passion lead them? What are the boundaries between decency and not decency? What is the square root of minus one? None of this question shall be answered. I think.


It was a bright, sunny day in Lavaridge Town.

It was a bright, sunny day in Lavaridge Town.

Actually, that was a lie. Not a complete, malicious lie: but it was the good half of the bleaker truth.  
It was indeed bright and sunny in Lavaridge Town: but only above the clouds. Below, there was chaos.  
A storm: an abnormally strong storm that, for a lack of a better word, stormed.  
A mixture of water, ice and blood was falling from the sky at an incredibly fast speed, almost as fast ad a Slugma with a rocket tied on his back. That is, incredibly fast, because a rocket tied to a Slugma's back would instantly explode due to the heat, sending the poor creature flying in thousands of little bits, which would probably kill all the people in the immediate surroundings and probably cause an enormous environmental disaster, sending the world back into a new, terrible, ice age.  
The storm, which we established is a bad thing, had a curious, little side effect. You see, at the same time a quite large flock of Taillows was flying over Lavaridge Town, but since they're birds and birds are stupid, they didn't manage to avoid the storm.  
The adverse weather conditions caused the Taillows to crash into the ground at an extremely fast speed, just as explained earlier, turning into a fine paste that splattered all over the town.  
After a while, all the liquefied Taillows were absorbed by the ground, and life continued as always.  
Or did it?  
just so happened that liquefied Taillows have a peculiar property, that hadn't been fully studied yet because what the fuck who would study a liquefied bird paste you idiots.  
Anyway, the point is: that substance is highly radioactive.  
You may be wondering: "But how? How is this possible? What's the reason for this?"  
The answer is: who cares. Do you? Do you really want to know about all the scientific details? Of course not. Then, let me resume.

Let's fast forward to about some time later, kinda.  
In that unspecified time, a brave boy was tackling the adventure of his lifetime: the name was Paul.  
Paul got hit by a truck and he died horribly.  
The end.  
But at the same time, another boy was travelling the world: he was Brendan, the hero of our story!  
His goal was simple: become the most powerful POKéMON trainer to ever exist. He would have challenged all of the gyms, and obtained every badge. Just like Odysseus, the great hero, chose to follow a quest for knowledge, he chose to follow the path of power.  
During his epic voyage, he stumbled upon a quiet little town: it is said that it was quiet because it was silent, little because it was small, and town because it had the word "town" in its name.  
It was, of course, Lavaridge Town!  
No shit, I might add. I am talking about it since the start of this chapter. What did you expect?  
Anyway, Brendan found his way to Lavaridge town, resolute to defeat the Gym leader.  
As he entered the gym, he was oblivious to what was about to happen; that's because, thanks to all of the Taillow paste that was absorbed by the ground, everyone was mentally insane.  
That was ok, though, because Brendan was mentally insane too.  
"Flannery! Flannery!"  
"Go away, Sadie!"

Before being rudely interrupted, Flannery was in the Gym Leader room, attending her Gym Leader duties.  
And by Gym Leader duties I mean that she was masturbating. Just like a Speal takes pleasure in slaughtering innocent little Oshawott children and raping their corpses, she took the same pleasure by stimulating herself with her hand.  
This act was a mere past-time, a way to pass the time, a way to escape the curse that the cruel god Kronos inflicted on all men.  
That was no regular masturbation, however. She was bored of normal techniques, just like a banana maker would be bored after making artificial bananas all day. So she had decided to do more. She was doing it while her Torkoal watched.

She was completely naked, and her Pokémon was blowing hot steam into her vagina. The Gym Leader expelled enough water of doubt origins from her reproductive system to soothe the thirst of starving children in Africa: this, in turn, created a mist so thick that it was practically solid, almost as if it was the Gate to Hell traversed by Dante in the Divine Comedy. Like a steam train, blowing its smoke in the surrounding environment, this mist enhanced the pleasure of Flannery: she moaned so hard that the volume of her voice reached 300 decibels, equal to the sound of the explosion of a very loud volcano.  
So, as I were saying, Sadie, a trainer at the gym, burst into the room.

"Yo Flannery, stop that shit, we got a guy."  
"A guy? He hot?" asked Flannery.  
A rhetorical question, since the air temperature was about eighty degrees. Celsius, of course.  
"Yeah, he hot."  
"Oh boy let him in."

There was no need for that, because the guy, who was of course Brendan, had already defeated every other trainer in the gym, and hzc walked in on the conversation that Flannery was having fully nude. Like a majestic Braviary, soaring into the sky after having spotted his prey, Brendan had targeted someone in the room, and was ready to take action.  
"Uh." whispered Flannery, then she shrugged. "Well, hi! Since we meet in such unusual circumstances, we might as well skip the introductions and begin battl..."  
Brendan, however, wasn't listening to her. He was devouring her with his eyes, like a bum invited to a bountiful feast.  
And by her, I mean the Torkoal.

Yes: the Torkoal that was aiding the Gym Leader with her masturbatory habits was a she. And that was unlucky. Brendan liked two things in life: women, and Pokémon. And why would he be interested in a simple naked woman, while there was a gorgeous naked woman Pokémon near her?  
Brendan was a man of few words. Without saying anything, he reached for his pants, undoing his belts.  
"Woah! Wait a second!" Protested Flannery. "Are we going to do it? Now?"  
Brendan looked at the woman with disapproval and disgust.  
She was in the way of his goal, like a stone wall in front of a man who was allergic to stone.  
He had to get rid of her, as a garbage man would have done with a Trubbish found in places where it didn't belong.  
A couple second passed, and Brendan finally removed his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear.  
Any type of underwear wouldn't have worked, anyway. That was because his dick was quite big.

Saying "big" would be an understatement. His penis was enormous, almost as big as the one belonging to the writer of this story.  
It towered over Flannery, just like the Eiffel Tower would do if it was placed in the capital city of a county inhabited by dwarves that are also very small for their own race.  
The sight alone was enough to make Flannery orgasm: an explosive climax, similar in intensity to the bombs that destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

"H-how… How is this possible?" Cried the Gym Leader in fear.  
"One hundred and eight." Said simply Brendan.  
"E… Excuse me?"  
"One hundred and eight spirits, gathered in my dick. I have their power: the power to reshape the universe!"  
"No! It can't be!"

But it was. An eerie, almost demonic aura was exhaling from Brendan's meat stick. It was the aura of ghosts: the aura of power.  
The concentrated essence of one hundred and eight spectres… That dick… Was a Spiritomb!  
Like an Aztec god awakening from his slumber and celebrating by listening to music, the Spiritomb channeled all of his might, making the penis grow even more. That unholy fusion was the ultimate manifestation of power: a perfect mixture of human and Pokémon.  
Brendan laughed, as he felt the power channelling through his wand, as if he was Harry Potter.  
Flannery was terrified. She tried to escape, only to find herself restrained. What was happening? Why couldn't she move? A paranormal energy was keeping her in place: maybe Brendan was a trained Force user, and his dick was his lightsaber.

But soon, Flanner discovered that it was not the case: she could feel someone licking every part of her body: her belly, her legs, her face, her breasts were treated like some kind of flesh-flavored lollipop, being tortured by invisible imps from an hell that was lacking in sugar.  
But soon, it was evident that these creatures hadn't been spawned from hell: the mysterious presences revealed themselves. They were Kecklons, that were camouflaging with the walls of the room.  
Brendan had found them in the hotsprings, spying on old ladies, and had convinced them to join his cause. He did so, of course, with the help of his dick: Spiritomb, that is.  
Yes: he had a promiscuous and immoral affair with these Pokémon. The trainer didn't care about the gender of the partner: as long as it had a hole of such depth to rival the Mariana Trench, nothing mattered to him.  
And so the little animals resembling Chameleons were exploring Flannery's body, scouting every inch: in their traffics, they resembled a rescue expedition searching every nook and cranny of a mountainous area, hoping to find a kid that has recently disappeared: but alas, that every research would prove to be fruitless, since in this hypothetical scenario the kid has already been kidnapped by an evil Drifloon.

The Gym Leader was horrified; and yet, she found the situation immensely pleasureable. She came lots of times, so many that they can not be reasonably reported here: the Googolplex, a number so big it can't be physically written, could be a close approximation of that big value.  
Even if the spectacle of a woman being at the complete mercy of wild animals would be enough of a sight to make every man lose their cool, Brendan was immune to the effects of that curse. It is time to end this, he thought.  
Brendan whistled, and all of the Kecklons stopped to stimulate Flannery's body and stepped backward: she, however, did not stop shaking. In fact at the same time, in a different country, a scientist recorder an earthquake with the intensity of 13 on the Richter scale.  
The Pokémon trainer held his dick with both of his hands and stuffed it whole into Flannery's pussy. A sensation of extreme pain, mixed with pleasure, zapped in the Gym Leader's nervous system and arrived in her brain. Nobody, in the history of recorded time had ever felt that way.  
It was like the most delicious food in the world, but filled with needles and razors that cause you pain but also contain a drug that turns you into a masochist.

Pleasure was not Brendan's goal, anyway: or at least, it was not yet. He wanted to get rid of Torkoal's trainer, to claim the Pokémon as his own. And so he did.  
Thanks to the power of Spiritomb, the boy came.  
The strength of the flood of semen that was ejected from the trainer's dick was something different altogether.  
Its mass was enormous, bigger than that of a star, but it was all concentrated in a single point: in layman's terms, Brendan shot out a Black Hole from his penis. Flannery's body couldn't handle the extreme pressure, so it exploded in a million fragments, that were all sucked by the vacuum. Her mind, however, remained intact, because her spirit was vibrating so fast that it lived on as pure energy, climaxing in the infinity.  
The black hole, too, was travelling faster than light. Since it was moving so fast in space, it also moved backwards in time: the singularity reached the biblical times, before evaporating, causing an extreme rain containing all the semen that Brendan had produced: this event was known as "the Great Flood".

Finally, Flannery was gone, at least physically.  
Sadie, the trainer from the gym, had sublimated in the meantime because of Brendan's power.  
Finally, the boy could fulfill his dream: he looked lustfully at the Torkoal, who was wondering what had just happened.  
But the trainer decided to do something different.

Once again, he channelled the power of Spiritomb: his dick glowed purple, and then it detached from his body.  
Where once there was a masculine sexual organ, a fully functional vagina had taken its place.  
The member flew and flew, until it attached to Torkoal's lower half.  
This was also the power of the demons.  
This is what Brendan wanted. The ultimate thrill. The ultimate pleasure.  
Not only he would have united physically with a Pokémon, but he would had him (or her?) come inside him. The most taboo of taboos.  
And so he did. He approached the scared Torkoal and pet it, calming it down. Then, he gently placed his hand on Torkoal's penis, that was also his.

And then he inserted it, and they became one.

The feeling Brandan was experiencing was indescribable. A feeling so complicated, it broke the law of conservation of mass: suddenly, babies began shooting out of the trainer's womb.  
Indeed: babies. They had the body of a Torkoal, but the head of the boy. They kept coming, and coming. And at the same time, both Brendan and the Torkoal kept coming.  
In a few minutes, the whole world was covered by these abomination, as if it was a Christmas tree decorated by little stars. Because in the eyes of Brendan, that's what those babies were: stars.

In a few hours, every human being on Earth had died, drowned by the swarm of the abominations.

In a day, there were more babies than water on Earth.

In a year, the planet was composed only by babies.

In ten years, the galaxy.

In a hundred years, the universe.

An eternity passed: nothing was moving anymore. Even Arceus, the all-powerful God, was  
dead, replaced by human-Torkoal hybrids.  
After a while, everything went black. And then there was a loud explosion, and everything went white instead. A new universe was made.

After centuries, planet appeared in the middle of nothingness. On it, there lived were two beings.  
They were the children of Brendan and the Torkoal.  
Together, they rebuilt society.

Eons passed.

Eventually, they built a spaceship, to answer the ultimate question: were they the only ones in their universe?  
And so they left their home, sailing the infinite space, hoping, one day, to understand their destiny.  
Such is the tale of Brendan and the Torkoal.  
Fin


End file.
